Miki MizuharaSakaki!
by PrinnyOfTheYear
Summary: Finally finished! A story about Miki, lover of Cosplay and Dokuro-chan! Expect many cute moments and comedic moments too! X3 Chapter 1 is up. Please R&R! Fancrack warning. Couldn't be helped...


Let it be known I am TERRIBLE with titles. I couldn't think of a good one. Anyway heres the first chapter of my new fic (been a while since I put one out eh?) about my Azu-kid, Miki Mizuhara-Sakaki!

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Tokyo, with the birds singing, sun rising, and…

"**Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!**"

An 8 year old girl opened her eyes to her alarm, the famous chant of her favorite anime character, Dokuro-chan. She stretched, sat up, long brown hair flowing down her back, got out of bed, and walked to her closet.

Opening the door made a long rack of clothes pop out, almost reaching out towards the other wall on the other side of the room. No one knows how this fit in such a small closet, then again no one bothered to check either. All that was known about this closet was that it held pretty much every cosplay costume ever thought of, made, and some you'd never even think would be made.

"Hmmm…this one? No…this? Nah! Ah! This one!" The young girl said, taking her outfit off of the rack, a white shirt and skirt with a red coat which slid back and into the closet again, the door closing automatically after. She got dressed then walked out of her room, downstairs, and bumped right into…

"Hey! What's the big…Oh! Miki-chan! Why hello!" A woman said.

"Ah! Tomo-san!! You're back! What are you doing here?" Miki asked, smiling big.

"I've come to visit you! It's been a while hasn't it? Oh…and I'm here to talk with your Koyo-mama as well!" Tomo said, smiling her famous wildcat grin. The young girl smiled back.

"Okay…Oh good morning Miki! Sleep well?" A young woman, who just appeared out of a doorway, said.

"Koyo-mama! Ohayo!" Miki said, running up and hugging her mom.

Yomi smiled and hugged her. "Hey Miki, why don't you go help make breakfast with your Sakaa-san?" She said to her daughter.

"Okay!" Miki said, walking off to the kitchen to help her other mother.

Once Miki had left the room, Yomi and Tomo sat down on the chairs in the room.

"So I see you and Sakaki-san have a nice life here huh Yomi?" Tomo said smiling.

"Yeah…Sakaki keeps saying that you and I should be together instead…I keep telling her that, while that may or may not be true, I still won't leave her. I love her too much…and especially with that guy out there on the loose still…If I ever get my hands on him again…" Yomi said, making a fist.

"Koyo-mama! Tomo-san! Breakfast is ready!" Miki yelled to them.

"Be right there Miki!" Yomi said, then looked over to Tomo. "I promised her I'd help her…and my feelings for her have grown throughout the years too. I'm sorry if I disappointed you back in high school when I got with Sakaki…"

Tomo shook her head. "It's fine Yomi." She said smiling. "I've told you many times it's fine. I have someone actually. Not saying who but…someone we went to school with long ago. Anyway let's go eat! I'm starving!" She said, her stomach rumbling to show it.

"I am too! I didn't eat dinner last night because I was working late." Yomi said.

"You sure you didn't eat anything? Cuz you coulda fooled anyone with you still being fat!" Tomo said grinning and laughing.

BAM!

"AND YOU'RE STILL THE SAME OBNOXIOUS IDIOT!" Yomi yelled, walking to the kitchen.

Tomo fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Y-you've still…got it…Yomi…" She said.

…

"MMMM!! That was so good! Sakaa-san's the BEST cook ever!" Miki said, giggling as she cleaned up her plate.

"Dang right she is!" Tomo said.

The tall girl just blushed. "I-I'm nothing special…" She said, smiling. She got up and cleaned her plate, then sat down at the table again.

"Say…Sakaa-san? Koyo-mama? How did you two get together?" Miki asked puzzlingly.

Sakaki froze then got up quickly. "E-excuse me…" She said before walking quickly out of the room, Yomi following her.

Miki was confused. What was wrong with her Sakaa-san and why was her Koyo-mama following her?

"Tomo-san…do you know what's wrong with Sakaa-san?" Miki asked the wildcat.

Tomo was silent, very unusual for her. She didn't want to say anything that would hurt Miki or make her think anything bad.

"No…sorry Miki-chan…" Tomo said, looking down at her feet.

…

Sakaki sat on the bed in her and Yomi's room. "I should have known she would have asked…I just never thought it would be when she was this young…" she said, staring at her feet.

Yomi sighed. "I know Sakaki…we don't have to tell her you know." Yomi said, putting a hand on her lovers shoulder.

Sakaki nodded. "I know but…we still should. I mean she asked and all, and she's going to find out eventually so…" She said.

Yomi gave her a hug and kissed her. "I understand. I'll tell her since it might be hard for you to even think about it, let alone say it." She said smiling.

"Thank you so much Yomi." Sakaki said, kissing her back. She smiled then looked down.

"If you don't want to be in there when I tell her, I understand." Yomi said, hugging her tightly.

Sakaki nodded. "I don't think I'm going to. I have to go out and get some things for the house anyway." She said.

Yomi nodded, kissed her, then got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Sakaki in the room alone. She got up, got shoes on, then left, going out to buy some food.

…

Tomo and Miki were at the table still, quiet. Miki noticed her Sakaa-san leaving, and her Koyo-mama coming back into the kitchen.

"Where's Sakaa-san going, Koyo-mama?" Miki asked.

"Oh she went out to go shopping. Anyway…Miki the story behind why Sakaa-san and I got together is…rather scary and sad…see…it started with this one boyfriend your Sakaa-san had…" Yomi started.

* * *

Notes: I'm debating whether or not to actually put the story that Yomi's going to tell Miki about how they got together...All depends on what you guys all think!

Anyway...here it is! This chapter of the story has been in the "MUST FINISH" section of my mind but motivation issues have, basically, screwed me over.

Fancrack...not really well recieved by fans huh? I knew that writing a story with a child of a fancrack pairing was going to be a bit hard because...well...it's fancrack after all. But i'm going with it anyway! and as long as there's one positive review out there, I will keep writing!

Please R&R!


End file.
